


a little bit of nothing

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, RIP, THIS IS FOR THE SP7 SECRET SANTA BUT I’M LATE BECAUSE I SUCK!!!!, but STEVEN is a DUMB DUMB, implied coptic, mentions of the other sp7 boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: Steven and Parker share a room. Steven does and doesn’t realize something.





	a little bit of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoozleBucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/gifts).



> UHHHHHHH hey! this is for the sp7 secret santa for the amazing wooz (ohnomypeas on tumblr) whose work consistently gives me life; sorry this is late, but I hope you like..... whatever this is, I guess?
> 
> as always, kudos+comments are greatly appreciated, shoutout to my like ten subscribers sticking with me as I never write consistently or for consistent fandoms

“Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me,” Steven deadpans.

Parker doesn’t say anything, but he looks similarly distressed, albeit less disgusted and more concerned.

The room is about as large as Steven’s childhood bedroom (that is to say, _fucking tiny_ ) and has about as many beds - that is to say, exactly one.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Parker offers immediately, stepping across the threshold and dropping his backpack in a corner. He stoops and starts to dig through it in earnest, muttering something along the lines of “I can’t believe Jeremy would do this to me…”

Steven checks his watch and wonders somewhere in the back of his head why he agreed to this trip in the first place. He knows why, actually - it’s the first time they’ve had the chance to really hang out with James and Cib since they got engaged - but the more he thinks about it, the more Steven thinks this whole thing might not be worth it.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Parker, he thinks as he watches Parker pull an entire pillow out of his backpack. He doesn’t not like him, no, he just… doesn’t want to share close living quarters with him for any amount of time.

Or at least, that’s what he tells himself.

Straightening, Parker hugs his pillow to his chest and grins a little sheepishly at Steven. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “This is what letting Jeremy book accomodations gets us, I guess.” He’s still smiling nervously, like he's afraid Steven’s going to snap at him. The implications of that wrench something in Steven’s gut.

“No, no, it's- it's fine,” Steven says. He shakes himself and strides across the room to set his bag on the mattress. “Should’ve seen it coming.”

They don't say much more after that. Parker quietly slips into the bathroom to wash off five dusty highway-side rest stops’ worth of dirt; Cib had insisted on stopping several times more than necessary with the excuse, “Don't hold it, dude!” Steven, however, knew full well they'd only stopped as many times as they did so Cib and James could make out in private behind a dumpster at regular intervals.

Now, fumbling with his charger cord as he plugs his phone in, Steven starts to wonder what the hell he’s doing with his life.

More precisely, he starts to wonder what the hell he’s doing here. James and Cib are a couple rooms down the hall, no doubt already getting frisky after an entire day on the road. Next door, Jeremy and Andrew seem to be having a debate about pigs’ blood. Steven buries his face in his hands and sighs.

 

  
As it turns out, Parker is a fidgeter.

Steven’s been lying awake for two hours now—not entirely due to how Parker tosses and turns incessantly, murmuring in his sleep—and has had ample time to observe this, and somehow, he's not bothered to death by it.

Parker twitches, moaning softly. Steven rolls onto his side and squints into the dark next to the bed; he can just barely make out Parker’s face, brow furrowed and lips parted. Parker whimpers again, the frown lines at his mouth deepening.

“Parker,” Steven hisses. He hang one arm off the side of the mattress and nudges him gently. “Parker, wake up.”

Parker shifts, curling towards Steven’s hand. Struck by a sudden bout of uncertainty, Steven starts to withdraw himself, but something about how vulnerable Parker looks, eyes screwed shut, his hands balled into fists under his chin, stops him.

“Parker,” Steve repeats, more insistent this time. Sitting up, he jostles him with his foot until finally, _finally_ , Parker awakes with a start.

“Wh- shit-” Parker jolts upwards, looking around in a panic until his gaze finds Steven. “What- oh. Steven.” Immediately, his entire body relaxes, shoulders softening, the creases in his forehead disappearing. “Steven,” he repeats, and there’s something in his voice that worms its way into Steven’s chest and settles like a sun-warm stone over his heart.

“Uh.” Steven finds himself unable to speak. “I. Yeah.”

Parker’s eyes widen, like he’s suddenly realizing where he is, and the line of his body tenses again, his brows snapping together. “Oh, jeez, sorry, Steven, did I- oh, man, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, dude-“

“No no no,” Steven interrupts, “no, you’re fine, dude, I, uh.” He pauses. What was he doing? “You sounded like you were having a nightmare or something, so I, uh…”

“Oh.” Parker smiles in that apologetic way of his, teeth white in the dark. “I’m okay, I swear. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Steven feels like he should protest, should offer some kind of help, should be a better friend.

But he just shrugs, mentally shaking the unfamiliar warmth out from his rib cage and settles back into bed. “Uh huh,” he mumbles. “Whatever you say.”

There’s a long silence after that; Steven is starting to think Parker’s asleep when the silence is broken by a soft, “Thank you, Steven.”

Steven says nothing, shuts his eyes, and goes to sleep.


End file.
